The Feelings of Hearts
by ColorMeCareless
Summary: A young woman, Bianka, in quest for Adventure, travels to Transylvania, in hopes of finding all it's mysterious and powerful creatures. She never expected to become so interested in one in particular... but who is it? OC...?


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT, sadly, own Van Helsing or Dracula or anything associates with them…except for this story, and any character I choose to make up and put in the story… .

* * *

_

_A/N: So before I go ahead and actually type this I want to say that some things in this story may be out of a proper timeline from the movie, but I hope it's nothing too horrific… and I kinda needed to in order for my idea to work, so I'm sorry, and don't flame me or yell at me when it gets to that part… just saying in advance... Thanks!

* * *

_

**The Feelings of Hearts**

Prologue

Bianka sat shrouded in darkness. She was crouched in an alley near the town square in a small town known as Transylvania. She had nothing to do, nothing to do but wait for all of the townsfolk to return to their homes; she dared not be seen by them, for she knew they did not receive strangers as openly as most towns or villages.

She began to think over what had caused her to come to this place to begin with… The answer was simple really - Adventure - noting more. Her sister, Isabelle, and herself, had always dreamed of one day finding adventure, or rather, the particular adventure found right here in this dismal town.

Stories of vampires, Count Dracula for example, probably the very creature she was most anxious to come across. She had heard the elders of her town tell stories of his great and terrible power. However, his past interested her far more than his power, unfortunately they knew nothing of that.

She often found herself wondering how something so evil could be perceived as having no emotions. 'Just because he never openly show his kinder emotions, not that I blame him for it, he still shows anger, or is that only an emotion that only pertains to the living.' she sighed as she caught herself rambling and crouched lower yet.

She also remembered the tales of, the now late, Dr. Victor Frankenstein. He interested her greatly, only, the only two answers she got from people when she asked about him were: "He's an evil grave robber! And a girl like you shouldn't inquire about such evil men," or just stories of his horrid creation, fascinating no doubt, but not so much as the man himself.

She paused from her musings and looked around herself, hoping to be only momentarily fooled by the darkness; but that never happened. Her sister gave up on adventure when she ran off to marry some Count or Duke or someone of such rank a little more than three years ago. She shed a silent tear at the memory; after Isabelle left everything started to slip away.

Her parents soon hated her. Though no one seemed to be able to think of a possible explanation; they kicked her out. Though, not that she didn't see it coming, after all, her sister was like the glue that held the family together and when she left, it crumbled. She wiped the stray tear away, 'Foolish,' she thought, 'to be shedding tears for the past.'

She drew herself up to her full height, fixed her coat and peered cautiously out into the square. "Nothing but a cow and a sleeping dog." she muttered stepping slowly towards the center of the square. She looked around her; she had no real place to go, 'Smart to go into this blindly wasn't it? There's no where for me to go, and I am not going to sleep outside again tonight." she sighed.

As she gazed around she spotted two castles: the closer one she knew was inhabited by the Valerious, Velkan and Anna, was it? However, the second one, in the distance, she did not recognize. It was a huge omnibus sitting upon a hill gloomy and empty looking. She figured it was her best shot as a shelter for the night, it was no short trek in the dark though.

Luckily the townsfolk retreated to their homes early for fear of vampire attacks. It was therefore still slightly light out, at least there was enough light to see the path. 'Funny, that they retreat from the darkness for fear of vampires, while I embrace it for the hope of vampires…' she mused as she swiftly headed towards Castle Frankenstein.

* * *

_A/N: Soo.. That was just the prologue hope ya liked it! Please check for spelling and grammar errors for me! thanks! Tell me what cha think, it's be much appreciated._


End file.
